North Vision Song Contest 15
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |nex = 16 |pre = 14}} North Vision Song Contest 15, often referred to as NVSC 15 was the 15th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was held in Copenhagen, Denmark. The country was hosting the show for the third time, after The Storm won the fourteenth edition with their song "My Crown". For the first time since the ninth edition, there was no pre-qualifying round. Location :For further information see Copenhagen Copenhagen is the capital and most populated city of Denmark, with an urban population of 1,263,698 (as of 1 January 2015) and a metropolitan population of 1,992,114 (as of 1 January 2015). It is situated on the eastern coast of Zealand, 164 km (102 mi) east of Odense and 28 km (17 mi) northwest of Malmö, Sweden. The city stretches across parts of the island of Amager and contains the enclave of Frederiksberg, a municipality in its own right. Since the turn of the 21st century, Copenhagen has seen strong urban and cultural development, facilitated by investment in its institutions and infrastructure. The city is the cultural, economic and governmental centre of Denmark; it is one of the major financial centres of Northern Europe with the Copenhagen Stock Exchange. In 2012, Copenhagen was third in the ranking of the richest cities in the world in terms of gross earnings, dropping from first place in 2009. Since the completion of the Øresund Bridge, a road, railway and tunnel project, the metropolitan area of Copenhagen has become increasingly integrated with the Swedish province of Scania and its largest city, Malmö, known as the Øresund Region. With a number of bridges connecting the various districts, the cityscape is characterized by parks, promenades and waterfronts. Copenhagen's landmarks such as Tivoli Gardens, the Little Mermaid Statue, the Amalienborg and Christiansborg palaces, Rosenborg Castle, Frederik's Church, and many museums, restaurants and nightclubs are significant tourist attractions. In addition to recent developments in the city service sector and the pharmaceutical industry, there have been a number of initiatives in clean technology, supporting the city's goal to be carbon-neutral by 2025. Bidding phase |mark = Orange pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = bottom }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = bottom }} |mark = Red pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = top }} }} The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results of the fourteenth edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, as long as their venues fulfilled the requirements that DR applied. Those were the following: * The venue must be available for at least 6 to 7 weeks before the contest and one week after the conclusion of the contest. * The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between 24 July and 17 August 2015, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Only two cities had applied to host the contest: the capital city, Copenhagen, and Herning, the city which hosted the twelfth edition. Forum Copenhagen and Parken Stadium, both located in the capital city of the country, were the first venues that joined the bid to host the competition. Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning, the venue which hosted the twelfth edition, also joined the bidding phase. Copenhagen later added a third venue to their submission: the B&W Hallerne, the venue which hosted the 2014 Eurovision Song Contest. It was revealed by the broadcaster on 23 June 2015 that both Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning and B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen withdrew from the bidding phase due to event scheduling problems. Following the withdrawal of the two venues, Copenhagen was left as the only city in the bidding phase and therefore was selected as the host city as its only contestant, Herning, withdrew. On 3 July 2015, right after the running order draw of the edition, DR held a press conference in which it was announced that the Parken Stadium would be the host venue for the edition. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 26 June 2015 at the headquarters of DR in Copenhagen. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the forty countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 6 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Bosnia and Herzegovina and the Faroe Islands got the wildcards from the first semi-final, Italy and Ukraine got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Norway got the wildcard of the big 6. The running order took place and was revealed on 3 July 2015. Logo and theme The logo and theme of the edition were revealed during the semi-final allocation draw, on 26 June 2015. Louise Wolff, reporting for the Danish broadcaster, revealed both the logo and theme as well as the host city just before the allocation draw started. The slogan of the edition was "Painting Worlds". The logo was designed by Rick Saaltud, Daniel Lengfeld and Jessica Weaver. The logo's first version was slightly different than the second and official version. The first version of the logo featured a flare with the slogan "Painting Worlds" featured below. However, as the flare was used some days later for the logo of the Georgian national selection, it was decided that the theme would be changed slightly. The second and final version of the theme represented a painted and multi-coloured butterfly and reflected the slogan "Painting Worlds" as an attempt to promote diversity and originality both in the musical and social aspects of the music festival. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-six countries participated in the edition, the smallest number of participants since the ninth edition. Bulgaria, Moldova and Romania all returned after having one edition break. Seven countries announced their withdrawals: Albania, Austria, Cyprus, Morocco and Lithuania withdrew from the fifteenth edition due to their head of delegation resigning from their positions meaning one edition break according to the rules. AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's withdrawal from the contest due to the recent set of results for the country. TVP confirmed Poland's withdrawal due to low public viewing figures and failing to qualify in the previous edition. A decision to return in the next edition is not ruled out for both countries. SMTV announced that San Marino would not be returning to the contest. Spain and TVE originally confirmed its return to the fifteenth edition but was ejected on 25 June due to its head of delegation being banned from the contest. Returning artists András Kállay-Saunders returned this time as Kállay Saunders Band to represent Hungary after the seventh edition. Nika Zorjan, who also participated in the seventh edition, returned to represent Slovenia for second time. Thea represented FYR Macedonia once again after doing so two editions ago. Greta Svabo Bech returned to represent the Faroe Islands after doing so in the tenth edition. Gülşen returned to represent Turkey ten editions later, after first participating in the fifth edition. Mafia Corner returned to represent the Czech Republic after competing for Slovakia in the eleventh edition. Two returning artists represented Montenegro this edition: Anabela, who represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the first edition and Serbia in the fifth edition as part of Funky G, and Boban Rajović who represented Serbia in the fourth edition. Bogomil returned to represent Bulgaria for third time after doing so in the fifth and sixth editions. Leona Lewis, who represented Ireland in the third edition, returned to represent the United Kingdom this time. Elina Born returned for Estonia after coming sixth in the sixth edition. Ira Losco participated for the fifth time breaking the record, after representing Malta in the fourth, seventh, eighth and ninth editions. Krista Siegfrids was selected to represent Finland for second time after participating in the sixth edition for the country. Anna F., who represented Austria in the ninth edition, returned to represent Israel along with The Young Professionals. Of Monsters and Men, who represented Iceland in the third edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Carole Samaha returned to represent Lebanon after doing so in the tenth edition. Results Semi-final 1 Denmark, Russia and the United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi-final 2 Croatia, Lebanon and Norway also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other awards Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The winner and the top 5 of the poll was presented before the final voting. North Vision Awards North Vision Awards 15}} The ninth ceremony of the North Vision Awards was held for this edition. OGAN Second Chance Contest The eighth OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Incidents * : LTV announced Diana Arte as the Latvian representative with the song "Dangerously Sexy" but later published a poll where people could vote if the song should stay or be replaced by Markus Riva and his "Krasiva Silno". * : TVE originally confirmed its return to the fifteenth edition and submitted a song to the council but was ejected on 25 June due to its head of delegation being banned from the contest. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Among the active NBU members, seven countries announced their withdrawal from the contest. Active NBU members * : KlanTV revealed that the country would withdraw from the fifteenth edition due to its head of delegation resigning from his position. * : ORF announced that the country would withdraw from the edition mainly due to the fact that the Head of Delegation resigned from his position. * : Shortly after the announcement of the second semi-final results, AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's withdrawal from the contest due to the recent set of results for the country. A return to the sixteenth edition of the competition is highly likely. * : It was revealed by CyBC that Cyprus would withdrew from the fifteenth edition due to recent changes in the country's broadcaster. * : LRT withdrew from the fifteenth edition due to its head of delegation resigning from his position. * : Despite originally confirming, SNRT was forced to withdraw from the contest due to scandals regarding the head of delegation. * : TVP confirmed their withdrawal due to low public viewing figures and failing to qualify in the previous edition. A decision to return in the next edition is not ruled out. * : SMTV announced that they would not be returning to the contest. * : TVE originally confirmed its return to the fifteenth edition but was ejected on 25 June due to its head of delegation being banned from the contest. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons External links * Forum Category:Editions